Following substrate cleaning, a substrate may be dried by lifting the substrate from a fluid, such as deionized water, past an isopropyl alcohol drying vapor. Such a drying process may dry substantially all of a substrate without leaving water marks. However, water marks may form along an edge region of the substrate that is contacted as the substrate is removed from the fluid. Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods and apparatus for drying a substrate without forming water marks along an edge region of the substrate.